four wedding
by Viccan96
Summary: its about some of the wedding I like and one that didn't happened. I don't own one tree hill or the characters
1. kaith and karen

OK, this story is about one tree hill protagonists are Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brook, Julian. And those different pairs Nathan / Haley, Lucas / Peyton Brook / Julian Keith / Karen them will be in high school with a small controversy when Julian is with them and is in the last year, Nathan and Haley are together from the beginning. Keith will live. Deb and Dan has MISTAKE divorce

It will begin with a wedding there will be Keith and Karen. There will be a total of 4 wedding. Then there are four different stories of how they met. The final will be Brook / Julian.

I cannot believe I'm going to marry Keith. I love him so much it feels like it was yesterday that I meet with him, but during that time I was together with his brother Dan shot that also is the father of my son Lucas who is Keith's best man, but he abandoned me and met Deb who became pregnant just a few months after I was with Lucas as Lucas has a half-brother named Nathan Haley's boyfriend. My wedding dress is fantastic, I cannot Race to the Brook has sewn this she has a gift and she is one of my bridesmaids along with Haley and Peyton. Now will someone through the door and say, 'Karen, you're ready "" soon I'll just fix the makeup and the hair then I'll come over to you, "I told Haley that I should go to church. When I make up myself I think of when Keith finally took the courage to propose to me

 _It was a Saturday five months ago we were eating and Keith had bait strangely all evening and when the dessert came, we got champagne too and there in my glass was a diamond ring so I poured the champagne in the second glass I had and when I was about to ask what was going on so I find him on the ground with a knee in which he said, "Karen, I've loved you since we were in high school but I could not tell you anything then because then you would have laughed at me and then you became pregnant with Lucas and Dan left you when I intend to tell it but I could not because you had just broken up with Dan who only cared about basketball and never about you. The years went by, I tried to get over you but did not .It was not the bow two years ago I dared to tell you about it and we know how it went and now we are here and I love you more than anything else, and you love me too so Karen roe will you marry me "I start next to cry so it was why he was so secret fullness" YES YES and AGAIN YES of course I want to marry you, I love you "and then he sat on the ring on me and I must say that it is beautiful and then he kissed me, I'm probably the happiest in the whole world_

I still smile every time I see the ring. Now I have to go to church, Brook can continue to fix my hair and makeup so now we go against my happiest day ever.

Here we are in the church where I go with Brook, Haley and Peyton into a locker room where my dress out so Brook tells me to put on it while they put on their dresses Brook also has sewn. The color of the dress is in purple and my shoulder is loose white long dress with a lot of lace, I just love it.

It's only about 2 minutes until I'll go out and say yes to Keith. We decided to write our own vows. Now is the time for bridesmaids to go in first goes Haley late Brook and finally Peyton and then it starts playing the organ and then it is time make me go and when I go I keep only my eyes on Keith his looks really mean-looking in her black suit with a white tie. When I arrive said the priest, "we have gathered here to witness this marriage between Karen roe and Keith shots and if I understand this correctly we would you say your vows themselves" "yes we would" said Keith priest continues' where we start with you Keith "" okay, I can start with why I love you and it is you are always completely honest with me, you are incredibly beautiful every day and I cannot wait much longer I will be your man. I also want to promise you some things I promise that I will always think you are beautiful even when we become old and I promise to try to never yell at you if you do something wrong. I love you "" and now to you Karen "" I do not know how I was so fortunate that you chose to love me even though I have a son of your brother. But despite that, he always sets up his father because you were always there and will always be there for him. I also have some things I promise you, the first is to always love you and care for you when you have it bad. I love you too "" Thank you Karen and Keith and now to an important question Keith takes you Karen roe to your real wife and promise to take care of her in sickness and in health '' yes '' and you Karen take Keith shots to your husband and promise to take care of him in sickness and in health, "" yes "" I get to see the rings "and then we exchanged rings, and the priest said," you may kiss the bride "and then kissed Keith me and it felt like we were them the way people here but all too soon he released me and I heard all applaud. We walked out of the church to the place we are going to have the party and it was the one place we had rented called tricks

An hour later it was time for the speeches and Lucas began "Mom, Keith, I always hope that it would get you to the end even when I was a kid, I thought that it would happen and I was right, I was just a few years early. I remember when Keith had told me that you had kissed him on the airport and then I hoped that it would finally happen but then my accident and you mother was angry at Keith because he had drunk a beer with the change it themselves and one year later you together, and then I was happy. And now you got married and Keith was finally my father when he wrote on adoptions paper and I could not be happier it was all give a round of applause for my mother and new father. And now is the time for Miss Haley James to give his speech and remember to speak from the heart, "Lucas stepped down from the stage and stepped up Haley, who said" I will start by saying free to Karen and Keith. I have known both of you since I was 9 years but it was not the bow two years ago I found out that you really love one another and it is not often that happens. I hope you will have a long and happy life together and that you will always love each other. My speech is not so far so I say good luck with everything. And it was probably all for centuries if no one else has anything to say "it was not there so they called out" and now it is the bride and groom s dance "so me and Keith began dancing to a thousand years that Keith had obtained determine the song

An hour later it was time for me and Keith to go on holiday but do not bow, we had thrown flowers to see who is next in line to get married "so now it is time for the bride to throw her bouquet to one of them happy girls' so I turned around and threw the bouquet and when I turned around I saw that Haley had caught the bouquet. I said "oh well so when we get swelling a wedding soon between Haley and Nate." Everyone laughed except Haley who looked embarrassed but I think it will happen soon, because I see how they look at each other, I just hope they wait until they have Gat out of school, "okay then it is time for us to go to Italy to see you in a month. Said Keith and then we set off to airport but not bow, we had change clothe.


	2. nathan and haley

Chapter 2

 **So this is the Wedding between Haley and Nathan and i hope you like it. And if** **you** **do please** **tell** **me.**

Oh my god it's my wedding day I cannot believe it when Karen told me it was my turn next a just think like right I don't think so. But then about two years later here I stand about to get married to Nathan Scott. I remember the day we first met it was when we were 15 year

 _I sit here whit my friend Lucas who is super good at basketball but he will not try out for the team because he thinks he is no good but he is but I will convince him to try out this afternoon and I have a plan. So my plan Is to say to him if he try out I will try out for cheerleading and I am a clumsy. I go to Lucas and I say "Lucas can you please try out for the team" "Haley I have already told you I am not going to do that and you cannot make me do It" " yes I think that I can. If you try out for basketball I will try out for cheerleading" " yeah like you are going to do that" " okay are we going to bet. If you join the basketball and I can join the cheerleading. Then you have to run naked down the school and shoot Haley James is the queen. and I if we cant join the basketball or cheerleading you have to kiss Bevin" " wait why do I have do everything and you don't do anything that not fair. So if we can join the cheerleading and basketball then you have to kiss my half brother Nathan on the mouth and if we cant you have to read a book of my choice" " that seems lame but ok we have I deal... are you coming the tryouts are about to begin" then we went to the sports hall it good that it is one the same time_

 _After the tryouts " so we are going to say your name if you have join the basketball or the cheerleading and if you do stand over there fore the basketball and over there if you have join the cheerleading" said coach Durham and brook said" okay we start with cheerleading" and she said some names but I don't listen so well a try to figure out who Nathan is but all of the sudden brook say " and the last person is tutor girl... ops I mean Haley James" and I walk over to the other girls and one girl say " congrats on making the team I am Payton nice to meat you" " hello Payton and thanks and I was nice to meat you to" and then coach Durham said " and now to the boys and the first won is Nathan" and I think aha that's the boy that's Lucas was taking about he I pretty handsome but its going to be awkward to kiss him I haven't even said hello to him but okay a bet is a bet. "so the last person is Lucas Scott"_

 _And after I have said to Lucas "congrats Luke I told you so and now over to the bet" " do I have to do it I mean do you want to kiss my brother because I know I don't want to run naked a round the school" " no maybe not but I have to but is it okay if I said hello to him first and get to know him. You can even start running after I kiss him" " okay you have one week and the start now so go say hi to him" and I did and we start getting to know each other and after a week I kiss him and we get together and I don't want to let out the best part. All most direct after Lucas run naked and screamed Haley James Is the queen_

I love to think about this story is so good and not only did I meet my soon to be husband but my best girl friends Brook and Payton. And just a this moment Peyton walked in and said "have you been crying you know that you cant do that. You will make the makeup go away but your friends are wondering when you will marry him" "soon Payton I was just thinking about the first time I meet him. Okay I am ready" and then we went out of the tent and it is beautiful.

As I walk down the ail I think about how handsome Nathan look and as I get closer to him the more I want to run to him but I cant.

I stood by the ail and when Haley was going down the ail I just cant take my eyes of her she looks so beautiful.

As I come closer to the Wedding Arch I saw him smile at me and I smile back.

"so we are gather today to witness the wedding between Haley and Nathan. When I first met them I thought that they where to young. But now I can se that they are perfect for each other, so I would like for Haley to speak first. So Haley your turn" said the priest and now it was Haley's turn "so as you know me and Nathan first met because of a bet between me and Lucas. And I have never met him before that so I was nerves about just go and kiss him but I did and a cannot be more happy and I love you Nathan and I always will like you have said always and forever so that start know. And I promise to be fateful to you always and forever. I love you" and not a single eye was dry after that. "and now to Nathan" said the priest " I just want to begin with telling everybody that I love Haley James soon to be Scott. I know about the bet before even Haley have kiss me and it was fine with me because I always have wanted a reason to talk to her. So I came up with a plan to make her talk to me and I have Lucas to help me but he can tell you that story later. I love my Haley from the bottom of my heart and I am very truthful when I said I love always and forever. And I promise to be a good husband to you" "and now I have to ask Haley bob James do you take Nathan royal Scott to your husband to love and to hold in sickness and in health" " I do " " and Nathan royal Scott do you take Haley bob James to be your wife to love and to hold in sickness and in health" "I do" "and now I declare you husband and wife you may now kiss your wife" and so Nathan kiss his wife and Haley kissed him back. And then walked down the ail together

At the party

They danced a little and kissed a lot and then I was time for the toast and brook begin to talk "so I have now Nathan sense we where like 8 and we became best friends. And then like 7 years late he met the love of his life and a cant think of a time he was that happy and now I know that he is more happy than he ever was. So I am going to tell you the story of how he tell me he was I love with a girl he have never talk to and after when I said to me how he was going to propose to Haley. Yes me and Nathan are like best friends

 _I_ _was when we where 15 years old and Nathan_ _came to me and look like he was about to puke or something like that so I said " why are you looking like you are about to puke. Wait don't tell me you was going to talk to Haley_ _but you was to much_ _of a chicken to even talk to her. I_ _mean come on you have had a crush on her for like forever just talk to her" he said " I am not a chicken shod_ _a chicken just talk to his half brother and came up with a plan to talk to Haley_ _and make her kiss me" "what_ _have you done know. Wait I through_ _you hated your half brother" " I just talk to him so he could make a bet with Haley_ _so she would talk to me. And is not that bad you just have to take Haley_ _in for the cheerleading" " and why would I do that. Do you even now if she is good because I only_ _let her in if can cheerleading" "okay"_

And that how he told me about the bet so don't worry Haley you get in on your on skills and now over to the proposal

 _It was over a year ago when a very nerves_ _Nathan came to my apartment and he said "I am going to propos to Haley_ _tonight what do you think about the ring" and he showed a golden ring with a little diamond and it was beautiful_ _so I said "Nathan_ _it is perfect Haley_ _Is going to love it so how are you going to do it" "I am taking her to a very fancy dinner and propos to her there I now is very cheesy_ _but l love her so I shod get going to Haley" and then he went to get Haley_ _and to propos to her. And later that nigh he called me and said " she said yes I am going to get married to the best girl in the world" and then he hung up so rude_

And I still think he is rude but good luck you to I am hopping that you can get a child soon so I can play with him or her" and with that she walked down the stage and a very blush Nathan and Haley said "thank you brook we love you"

And a few person said some things and then we went to change to some other cloth and go to our honeymoon. We are going to Bali.

 **And** **that is the end of Haley** **and Nathans** **wedding and next time it is Peyton** **and Lucas** **turn if you like it please** **tell me I you didn't** **like tell me what's** **wrong with it.**


	3. Peyton and Lucas

**So this will be Peyton and Lucas wedding I hope you like it**

"Peyton are you ready to marry my best friend "said Haley "soon I just have to think about something" I said "okay but hurry up" so I am about to marry Lucas Scott and I have been in love whit him in about ten years and we have been together in eight years I remember when I first meet him it was in about 12 years ago and he was together with brook and this is what happened I was about 15 at the time

 _I went home to my best friend brooks house she said that she have someone that I just have to meet. So I knock on her door and a boy open the door and he said "hi you must be Peyton I am Lucas. Oh please come in" so I went inside and there stood brook and Haley. brook come and hug me and said "so I see you have meet my new boyfriend and this is Haley she is Lucas best friend" "nice to meet you I am Haley" said Haley "yes I know we have meet on the try-outs but I don't think I have meet lucas before and when did you get together and were is Nathan he said he would be here. Haley do you know where he is" "yes I know where he is he is in the living Rome and looking at the basketball match and yes I remember that we have meet before I was just afraid that you have forgotten." Said Haley "sorry I forgot to tell you me and Lucas started dated in about a week ago I hope you are not to angry at me" said brook "I am not angry shod we join Nathan and look at the match" everybody said fine._

And that was the day I first meet him. Brook and Lucas dated for about four years and then I and Lucas started dated and he proposed to me last spring it winter now and it was not a special proposal he just went down on one knee when we have dinner at his house and said that he love me and that he wanted to marry me. And I have been waiting for this day seen Haley and Nathan wedding and now it's is finale time for my wedding. I went to go outside to take some fresh air.

Skip to outside the church

So it time to go inside to and marry Lucas I am so happy. "It's time" said brook. And I nod so first brook went in then Haley then me with my dad and the music started playing and they open the door and the first thing a see is Lucas and he look so handsome and I just want to run to him but I cant. Soon I was at the alter and my dad said something to me and then he went to his place and the minister started to talk and said " hello and welcome to this wedding between Lucas and Payton I hope everyone have a safe trip here and I heard that you have your own vows. So Lucas you can begin" "so I meet you when we were 15 and I was together with brook at the time. But five years later we got together and I have love you like two years before that but I also liked brook and didn't want to hurt her. And here we are 10 years later and I couldn't be happier I love you like I love basketball and I like basket a lot" many people laughing at this " I am so happy to soon be your husband I love you and you look amazing in that dress." "And now to Peyton" "as many people know I am not wary good at speaking in front of many people. So and not going to speak much but I vows to be good to you. Never cheat on you never be unhappy with and I love you ""you may kiss your bride" and he kiss me like it was no tomorrow.

At the party

We have a good time we kiss we dance and some people gave a speech and we have a fun time and now it is time to fly to Bahamas.

 **And that the end next time it is the last wedding between brook and Julian. I hope you like it.**


	4. brook and ?

**it is** **finally time** **for** **our** **last** **wedding between** **Brook and** **Julian then** **i** **am done with this** **story**

So i am the last one in our grupp to get married and it is with the love of my life. I have made my dress myself and if i can say so it is a beautiful dress. So me and Julian meet five years ago when he was going to make a movie about something I can't remember and he ask around in the city if anyone can make the cloths for the movie and it was going like this

 _I am walking to my shop when I saw a man standing outside my shop and I ask him "can I help you with something" and he said "yes, do you know where Brook Davis is" "yes, it is me" "oh, hello my name is Julian baker and I am looking for someone who can do the cloths for my movie and a girl name Millie said that you can help me. "I can almost kill that girl can't she talk to me first about this and not send him here "well I don't know. What is the movie about" "it is about teens in a zombie school or something like that? So you are making some cloths fitting a zombie. So can you help me. Please I don't know who I will ask other than you" I want to do it but a zombie movie that seems lame so I said "I will think about it" and then I went inside the shop_

 _Few days later he calls me and said "have you think about it" "yes I have. And I have decided to do it, if you go on a date with me" why did I say that it is because he is handsome or something different I don't know "thank you and yes, I can go on a date with you. What do you say about Friday this week" "yes that is fine with me. See you on Friday. Good bye" "bye see you on Friday at eight at Freddie's" so Freddie's(_ **I have made this restaurant up and I don't know if it is real or not** _) is this fancy new restaurant and I always wanted to go there but Haley never had time seen she had Jamie and Peyton don't have time. And I can't go out with my mom she is a bitch and that is a nice thing to say but anyways I really hope it will go well_

And it was an amazing first date and then we worked together for a year and we have been together ever seen that first date and I am going to marry him today so Haley just walked in and said "are you ready we are beginning know" "yes I am. And Haley how did you feel when you marry Nathan" "brook is you nerves and to answer your question it was my happiest day of my life because I married the love of my life and best friend. But now we have to get out and get you married." "fine, and I am not nerves, I am fine and a am going to get married in a couple of minutes so let get going" and then we left.

All little bit later

I went down the ail and saw my Julian standing at the end and he is smiling at me and I smile back at him and I just want to run over to him and kiss him. When I come at the end the priest start specking "we are here to see these lovers get married. And if someone have a reason why these shod not get married speak now or be ever quiet" at first no one said anything but at the back someone says "I have a reason" "well let's hear it" "brook you shod not marry him because I still love you and I always will. And if that is not enough reason I don't know what is so I love you. I have ever seen I first meet you at the tryouts so please consider marry me instead" and when I see how it was I said "but what about Peyton" "she has left me for Jake. She said that she didn't love me anymore and went back to Jake" "but I have Julian know and I love him. But I love you too. I am so confused." And then I ran out of the church I have no idea what I shod do I love Julian but Lucas was my first love and you don't forget your first love that easy and I would be lien if I said that I don't love him. I have to get on hold of Haley she now what I shod do I hope.

The next week

I was hoping I would be married by now but no Lucas most ruin my wedding. I decided to call Haley she might know what I shod do. "hello it is Haley" "hey Haley it is me brook"" brook where have you been I have looking for your everywhere. Why haven't you call me it happened a week ago" "Haley, Haley chill I am at my parent´s house I can face anyone right now but can you please come by and talk to me about everything" "sure, but I have to take Jamie with me. And I can come by in one hour" "fine see you soon bye" "bye"

About an hour later

So Haley is coming in five minutes and I don't know what to say. Someone is knocking on the door and I went to open the door and Haley and Jamie stood there and I said "hello Jamie and Haley how are you today "and Jamie said "hello aunt brook mama said that you wanted to talk to her about your wedding" "yes I want to talk to her and you can go play in the garden we have a basket court there" "yay mama can I" and Haley said "yes you can I must talk to brook anyway so see you later" and he ran away to the garden and me and brook walked to the kitchen to get some coffee and talk "so brook have you through about who you like the most" "yes I have but I can figure it out but I thinking about Lucas I mean I have through about it earlier and now that he is single again. But then again I still love Julian and I have been with him for five years and I love him. I don't know what to do please help me" "fine we can make a list of what is the best thing about both of them. Let start with Julian what is the first thing you think about him"

 _Julian Lucas_

 _He has a nice smile_ _he has nice eyes_

 _He is handsome he is handsome_

 _He is nice he is my best friend_

"fine I have decided" "who?" "I can't tell you right now you will have to wait"

One year later

So it's my wedding day again and I am marry my best friend and the love of my life. I have the same dress as the last wedding so Haley went in and say "we are ready for your wedding" so we went to the garden of my parent house and Haley went down first and then the music start and I went down the ail and I saw my fiancé Lucas standing there and he smile at me and I smile back. The priest said "hello my name is Haley and I will be the minister today I got my degree on the internet so let start with Lucas say after me. I Lucas promise to love brook for the rest of my life and never cheat on her and always take care of her" "I Lucas promise to love Brook for the rest of my life and never cheat on her and always take care of her" "and now brook say. I Brook promise to love Lucas forever and never cheat on him and always take care of him" "I Brook promise to love Lucas forever and never cheat on him and always take care of him." "and now do you Brook Davis take Lucas Scott to be your husband and take care of him in sickness and health" "I do" "and Lucas Scott do you take Brook Davis to your wife and take care of her in sickness and health" "I do" "and now you can kiss your wife" and he kiss me"

After the party

We have and amazing night we dance all night and then we went to get on a plane to Honolulu.

 **And that was the end of this. I hope you have like it**


End file.
